


Salomé

by hwaja



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Oscar Wilde References, Peculiar kinks, Sexual arousal due to fantasises about violence and stuff, Staged decapitation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроро не понимает.<br/>Выполнено по заявке "Я хочу Хисоку с Куроро и пусть они зазосустся".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salomé

Хисока, очевидно, является человеком, которого не утомляет ожидание. Он принадлежит к тому типу людей, которые наслаждаются предвкушением в большей мере, чем радуются достижению цели. В корне такого подхода всегда лежит противоречие: нужно иметь сильную интенцию, но нужно и быть в состоянии снова и снова оттягивать момент, когда интенция становится реальностью. Противоречие порождает страдание. Не может не порождать.  
Куроро не понимает.  
Как человек, придерживающийся конструктивных взглядов, он полагает, что задачи даны, чтобы их решать. Его потребность в рационализации своего окружения не раз и не два спасала ему жизнь — и ему, и остальным членам Геней Рёдан. Он знает мотивы своих людей. Он понимает их причины. Он мысленно расчленяет их взгляды и побуждения по нескольку раз на день — всегда успешно; это снова и снова доказывается дальнейшим развитием событий.  
Хисока — не его человек, и Хисоку он не понимает. Не понимаешь — не можешь предсказать.  
С первого взгляда Хисока кажется довольно трудным, со второго — сравнительно примитивным. Затем у Куроро начинает болеть голова, потому что кое-какие поведенческие схемы просто не увязываются вместе.  
Куроро никогда не сомневается в своих интеллектуальных возможностях или стратегических талантах. Он уверен: стоит ему нащупать хоть малейшую шероховатость, он потянет за неё — и весь сложноустроенный образ Хисоки распустится на отдельные нити.  
Итак, противоречие. Имея дело с предпосылками поведения людей, следует искать выгоду. Чем может быть выгодна борьба не только с препятствиями на пути, но и с самим собой? Что взято за основу? Воспитание стоицизма? Нет, чушь, это последнее, что можно предположить в контексте Хисоки. Пыль в глаза? Ближе к делу, но Хисока, судя по всему, способен искренне наслаждаться помехами в собственной системе. Радость охоты? Ещё ближе. Но Хисока фриволен и непостоянен: разве затянувшаяся погоня не должна утомлять его? Или это тоже интегрировано в его личину?  
Куроро действительно ничего не понимает.  
Конечно, после фиаско с мальчишкой Курута, Хисока становится ближе. Как минимум, Куроро понимает, что его ранние размышления имели под собой почву и обладали нужным вектором. Всегда приятно знать что-либо наверняка; незнание порождает заблуждения, инвариантность, хаос. Даже то понимание, в котором высшей ценностью бытия Хисоки является отчленение метафорических голов от метафорических тел (в том числе конкретной головы, его головы, об этом лучше не забывать) ради лишь упоения собственным “могу”, принимается Куроро безоговорочно.  
Теперь у него есть причины спать спокойнее.  
Да, не считая досадного происшествия с Цепью Правосудия, стянувшей Куроро не только сердце, но и руки, сентябрь выдаётся скорее плодотворным, чем нет.  
Зная цели Хисоки, вполне вероятно однажды подкопать и под его мотивы — тогда Куроро сможет больше не возвращаться к надоевшему образу. Никогда.  
“Путешествие на восток” не столь увлекательно, как звучит. Куроро практически не обращает внимания на лишения физического толка, хоть и находит их досадными. Зато у него остаётся немало времени на размышления, что приветствуется им всегда — хороший стратег может работать экспромтом, но гениальный стратег слышит барабаны войны задолго до того, как их тугая кожа начинает вибрировать под ударами. Пыльный городок, затерянный в горах, ни с одной из своих сторон не похож на рай — но если ты пару недель спал на камнях, ел песчаных крыс и не умывался ничем, кроме своего пота, ты будешь радоваться ему, как материнским объятиям. Каким бы убогим и провинциальным не выглядело это местечко, здесь есть горячая вода, сеть, транспортные развязки.  
Куроро снимает номер в отеле: абсолютно безликий, настолько лишённый индивидуальности, что даже по поводу цвета его стен сложно иметь хоть сколько-либо однозначное мнение. Куроро оплачивает проживание на две недели вперёд, хотя и не планирует задерживаться. Первые сутки он приводит себя в порядок — принимает душ, спит двенадцать часов кряду, посещает публичную прачечную. Последний раз подобным он занимался достаточно давно и не совсем уверен в том, что делает. С другой стороны, местные жители настолько инертны, что не могут навскидку выразить удивление при виде незнакомца — хотя здесь их, очевидно, видят не так уж часто.  
Куроро решает, что городок ему по душе.  
Следующие два дня он проводит за компьютером в библиотеке — выясняя, накапливая, сопоставляя, ориентируясь, анализируя. Медленно, но неизбежно, у него начинает созревать план. Вечером третьего дня он решает выбраться в город, чтобы поужинать. Гостиничная еда не отвратительна, но предсказуемо однообразна.  
В поисках кафе или ресторанчика он проводит час — слишком долго для места, которое можно обойти наискось за полтора. Куроро сдаётся — еда непринципиальна, а по пути он дважды встречал круглосуточные магазины — и направляется назад, когда нечто совершенно неожиданно привлекает его внимание.  
Это театральная афиша. По какой-то причине, Куроро поражён до глубины души (его брови даже приподнимаются на пару миллиметров). Кто бы мог подумать, что в этом всеми забытом месте может теплиться хоть какая-то культурная жизнь? Куроро внимательно разглядывает нарисованный от руки плакат, затем кивает себе. Кажется, ужин придётся отложить. Он должен посетить это представление. Хотя Куроро и не может до конца объяснить себе это желание, он уверен, что действует верно.  
Билет стоит тридцать дженни, то есть практически ничего. За две монетки сверху Куроро получает буклет с полным пересказом будущего действа. Назначение программки непонятно — зачем предлагать людям пересказ событий, если они и без того пришли насладиться зрелищем? Но Куроро нечасто бывает в театрах. Вероятно, так заведено. Он пожимает плечами.  
Пьеса рассказывает историю девушки, дочери царицы, влюблённой в заключённого. Она приходит к нему в ночи и просит позволить ей дотронуться до него, поцеловать его, но тот отказывает ей, намекая на её злонравность и нечестивость. Поначалу Куроро скучает, разглядывает зал. Кроме него, посетителей совсем немного — несколько девушек, один пожилой мужчина, мужчина и женщина — по всей видимости, семейная пара. Актёры играют бедно, и Куроро испытывает чувство, отдалённо похожее на стыд.  
В середине акта всё меняется. Девушка танцует для царя — своего отца, возможно, отчима — Куроро не успевает понять. И хотя в танце нет ничего особенного, что-то иное — возможно, замысел сценариста — приподнимает свою голову, уродливую, но особенным образом, самым прекрасным образом из возможных. Действия актёров, их слова размываются по краям. Как краска, с них слезает убогость. Куроро внимательно, как если бы наступил решающий момент схватки, смотрит на сцену. В награду за танец девушка просит царя подарить ей голову своего возлюбленного.  
Куроро испытывает лёгкий дискомфорт, и ему требуется несколько минут, чтобы понять, что он возбуждён. И так выбитый из колеи, он теряется ещё больше, выпадает из реальности и погружается в глубины переживаний, не отшлифованных, не выхолощенных до состояния полноценных мыслей.  
Царь пытается отговорить девушку. Она настаивает. Царь поддаётся. Куроро плотно сдвигает ноги вместе.  
Девушка улыбается, и даже на таком расстоянии Куроро понимает, что эта улыбка хорошо ему знакома.  
Появляется палач. На щите он несёт отрубленную голову — капает что-то, что должно изображать кровь. Какая-то часть Куроро всё ещё замечает, как гротескно и ненатурально выглядит муляж головы, как далёк он от реальности — но по большей части, ему всё равно. Куроро наклоняется вперёд. Девушка берёт голову возлюбленного за длинные волосы.  
— Ты не хотел мне дать поцеловать твой рот, Иоканаан, — говорит она. — Хорошо, теперь я поцелую его. Я укушу его зубами своими, как кусают зрелый плод.  
Девушка говорит и говорит, и Куроро жадно ловит каждое её слово. Её образ подёргивается пеленой, трансформируется, и даже мысль о том, что это не нэн (не может быть нэн, не теперь), а собственное сознание, играющее с ним злую шутку, не способна оторвать взгляд Куроро от происходящего на сцене. Девушка становится в пол-оборота к зрительному залу, она похожа на Хисоку, она выглядит как Хисока, она продолжает говорить, и его интонации, его голос разрезают воздух, проникая прямо в барабанные перепонки. Девушка тянется губами к губам болтающейся, истекающей кровью головы, и Куроро понимает, что это его собственная голова, его мёртвые закатившиеся глаза, его кровь капает обрубка шеи, с края щита, заливает пол и одежду… Хисоки. Хисока целует его голову, и Куроро кончает.  
Когда включается свет, Куроро чувствует, что его застали врасплох — впервые за долгие, долгие годы.  
Он медленно идёт в гостиницу, стараясь не обращать внимания на дискомфорт, причиняемый влажным бельём. Подходит к стойке и просит портье принести телефон в номер. Затем он поднимается к себе. Его память — не эйдетическая, но очень хорошая — не подводит его. Куроро слышит пару гудков и щелчок, свидетельствующий о том, что на другом конце линии у него появился собеседник.  
— Хисока, — говорит он.  
— Данчо, — с привычной лёгкой насмешкой в голосе вторит ему Хисока.  
— Тебе нравятся страдания?  
Ответа не следует. Это второй случай на памяти Куроро, когда Хисока теряет присутствие духа. Кажется, Куроро удаётся нащупать в другом что-то такое, что слишком давно (возможно, никогда) не было обнажено.  
— Да, — наконец говорит Хисока.  
Голос у него немного хриплый — самую малость.  
— Тебе нравится причинять страдания или испытывать страдания? — спрашивает Куроро.  
Хисока снова не отвечает, но в этом случае молчание — ответ сам по себе. Этого достаточно.  
— В таком случае, у меня есть для тебя работа, — говорит Куроро, как если бы Хисока всё ещё был его человеком.  
Затем он вешает трубку.


End file.
